Games or sports training devices for the purpose of testing or improving a player's reaction time exist in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,627,620, entitled "Electronic Athlete Trainer for Improving Skills in Reflex, Speed and Accuracy", issued to J. P. Yang on Dec. 9, 1986, describes a game apparatus which includes an electronic device for randomly selecting a target from a group of multiple targets. The targets are moveable and may be individually placed by the player in desired locations. A selected target provides an audio and light cue (an illuminated LED, located near the target face) to which the player reacts by striking the target. This striking may occur in a variety of manners such as hitting, kicking or throwing an object at the target. The game does not advance to a next target until a player has hit a selected target. All targets must be hit to complete the game, however long it takes. The electronic device determines a score, the elapsed time for a player to react to a sequence of selected targets. The purpose of the Yang device is to improve athletic skills in reflex, speed and accuracy.
What is desired is a game which does more than test and develop a player's reaction time. What is desired is a game of "experiential art" with a unique format of presentation and implementation. Experiential art is more than a game or sport. It is a blend of materials, geometry and interaction that creates conditions for the experience of intense single pointed mental focus and, at the same time, an expanded awareness of the surroundings and physical boundaries.